


Burn the Sky

by aldiara



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Two worlds in flames collide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Burn" prompt on [Drabble Day 2016](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Katniss’ arrow slices through the crackling air and hits the force-field. She watches the sky ignite, toppling towards her. Katniss knows a moment of triumph before she realises it’s going to drop on her head. 

A blinding impact. The world falls apart.

When she comes to, everything is fire, which makes sense. What doesn’t are the stone walls all around. She grabs her bow and stumbles through the darkness. 

Rounding a corner, she walks into… herself. A dark-haired girl in a tattered dress, smeared with blood and tar. An arrow notched at Katniss' face. “Give fucking way, you Roman bitch!”

***

The stranger stands her ground, her own arrow trained at Mira’s chest. “Where the hell is Peeta?”

Mira frowns. “Who?” Behind her, she can hear Donar and the others calling out as they struggle to bring down the beams. She has no time for this girl in her odd garb, with her eyes like burning metal.

“Move!” she shouts.

“What is this place?” the girl yells back.

“This is the arena,” Mira snarls, “and we’re about to set it on fucking fire.”

The strangers blinks, then lowers her bow. An odd, fierce smile blossoms on her face. “Need any help?”


End file.
